A Repeating Game
by kradnohikari
Summary: They always seemed to repeat the game night after night.  Always wanting and needing the other... Dark Jak X Jak... Oneshot! Slash!


**Disclaimer- **Don't own... Just the fucked up idea...

**Warning- **Slashy themes..., some reference to smex and some creepy ass writing style...

Well... I wrote this in my damned cooking class... Very weird... But yeah, I just wrote whatever came off the top of my head and... Well here we go... It's weird. So weird my husband said it reminded him of a poem. Not so sure about this one... Like it, but don't at the same time... Not trying to get popular peeps... Whoosh!

* * *

When night fell on Haven City's population and the elves all crawled into their beds, tucking in for the evening things happened. When they closed their hues, falling into a deep slumber, that was when they met. The blonde elf, hero of the word, son of Damas, and the last of the Mar bloodline met him. Him being the dark enigma that resided inside of his body, occuping his mind, controlling the flesh and blood once in a while. 

Each were total opposites of the other, having nothing in common, but it was something that kept them coming back for more. The emotions between non-existent, both knew that well. The dangerous dance they played every night was a bloody and violent affair. Always ending in a sick, pleasurable end.

Tonight was no expection. In the world of dreams, the host can manipulate the mind, a skill woth learning at times. The blonde always chose an endless abyss. A void with no beginning, middle, or end. It was a testament to the dynamic ever changing passion. It was in that never ending darkness the Dark met host.

The area was always barren and desolate, objects were never necessary Jak always made it first, walking until he found his spot. His legs would give out and he would rest like always.

That was when the other would come to play. With a grin on his face, orbs as dark as the void they resided in, Dark would appear. A teasing, sadistic, and protective creature, he would always start by talking. "Come back for another round. Am I just that good?" His long, hard claws would be brought up, as his hand extended to the pale flesh, he ripped night after night. And just like that, he would run his claws lightly, over over one of the other's cheeks, cutting shallow cuts. As blood started to trickle, he watched amused.

The blonde unable to form words, would just nod. The words the same as every other time washed through, causing shivers to run through his spine. The blood always make it's way down his cheek, running into his mouth. His pink tongue darted out, lapping the salty, tainted blood. "Take me..." He let out, always wondering why he was so dependent on this creature.

With those words, the dance would begin again. Dark would close the gap between them. His hands would reach for the pale body, already naked. It was the only aspect of the game that had changed. The hands pushing the body onto the ground roughly.

Jak would fall, ever trying to stop the game he played so well. Feeling his body hit the ground, he raised his legs, assuming the position the other loved so much.

The grey creature would grin, making his way over. The small lithe hips swinging, as he made sure he took his time.

When the gap was crossed and the two were together, the next song would begin. Taking the slender legs onto his shoulder's, Dark would make sure he left a bloody trail to his play toy's inner thigh. The blood would drip like always and the creature would lick it, aroused by the sight.

Lust would take over his body, tonight was no different. That was when primal instinct took over. Dark would need to feel the heat aorund his member, to see Jak scream in both pleasure and pain, and the taste of the tainted blood on his lips as he pressed it against the other's. It was how it always went, and tonight was the same.

The first step of this dance was always the first thrust. The player always dry, the partner never stretched. Jak would bite his lip, letting the other do as he pleased.

Dark would never wait, just dig his claws into the maliuble flesh below and repeat his action. The partner always met with the player in the violent affair.

The inner walls would tear after just a few of step one's motions, leaving blood in its wake. Neither man cared, as both were to into the moment.

The second step was always up to Jak. With each timed thrust, he would moan, back ached in pleasure. And when the song was more upbeat like tonight's he would dig his nails into the flesh above him and drag. The marks it would leave never stayed, but that didn't matter.

The third and final step to this dance was the climax. With the other two steps being repeated it was bound to come. With both men coming close the pace changed. Things grew more frantic.

Then one would come. Today it was Jak and when the bloody and torn body hit the floor again it was over. Whenever Dark was left, he would pound the other as hard as he could. When he came inside the fleshy walls, he would pull out.

Bloody and torn Jak would stand bringing Dark with him. "Tomorrow?" The question was brought up everyday, and it was always answered the same.

Dark would grin and nod. The dance was now complete. Like every night before Jak would wake up ready for the dance to repeat itself again.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... Whoosh! 


End file.
